


it's all about the girl

by JollytheSad



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, anyway i love the idea of them being each other's emotional comfort, i don't even know when this is set tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: sufferpups dealing with emotions their own way





	

There never was a moment in which would Archie think that Veronica Lodge will show up to his door. Uninvited. Without Betty by her side. But here she is and something about her face says more than any words would. _First time for everything_ he muses as he lets her inside.

He forces her a cup of tea and takes her to his room, appreciating the fact that his dad is busy working late. Too many questions he doesn't yet have the answers to. 

She kisses him before he gets to ask what's wrong, her lips warm and tasting sweet ( _the tea_ ), and he lets her for all two seconds before taking a step back. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Kissing you,” Veronica says, defiantly, brows furrowing a little as she does.

“Why?” 

“Do you always have so many questions?” she counters, sharp.

“Ronnie,” Archie sighs, frowning.

“I'minlovewithBetty.” 

He blinks, twice, before drawing in a quick breath. “I... see. But that doesn't make sense. I mean, of course it does, but what does _that_ have to do with you kissing me?” 

Veronica sits down on his bed. Her shoulders slumped down and suddenly she looks so _small_. “I don't know,” she whispers. She shakes her head, heaves a sigh. “She loves you, you know.” 

“And you love her,” Archie adds softly. “So tell me, what are we doing?” 

She gives a half-hearted shrug. “Being in denial? Together?” 

“I hoped you'd say something more along the lines of 'giving her space'.” 

“That's smart! See, that's why I picked you.” 

“So it wasn't for my looks?” Archie teases with an arch of his eyebrow.

“Shut up,” she groans with faux exasperation and rolls her eyes for a good measure. “Can you kiss me now?” 

His smile is slow, taking its time to spread properly all over his lips. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know, i just like the vibe of "i know you're not the bad guy" and "you're absolutely the one she deserves"


End file.
